Post wedding
by monkeyspajamas
Summary: After Provenza and Patrice's wedding. Some Sharon and Rusty, Sharon and Andy...and most likely more Sharon and Andy. Rating may get upgraded for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: just some fun. I might continue this a bit with another chapter, but not certain yet. This is just fun and fills in some holes that I needed filled.

Thanks to everyone has been so supportive my exploring this world of writing.

As she sat there listening to Provenza and Patrice exchanging their vows, her awareness of the man beside her became more heightened. Her fears of repeating past mistakes still nagged in the back of her heart, but the shear amount of pure love she felt for this man seemed to be pouring out of her pores and she just couldn't stop the goofy smile that was plastered across her face as she snuggled slightly closer into his smile.

For his part, Andy Flynn couldn't believe the turn of fate life had taken. Here stood his best friend marrying a gorgeous generous woman that obviously adored him. Those two hadn't exactly met in the best of circumstances, but here they were, happy and pledging their lives to one another. For all the gratuitous teasing he had given Provenza, Sharon was right. This one was for keeps. And then there was Sharon, scooching even closer into his side with that gorgeous smile. How he had disliked her so much seemed a mystery now. She was his other whole, the one who made him see life in colors again, and God help him he was never letting her go.

The Provenzas had said their "I do's" (at the proper time in the ceremony) and their friends had sent them off with the champagne toast that Andrea had planned. Sharon, squeezing Andy's interlinked fingers slightly nodded towards Rusty. He showed his understanding with his eyes and called Gus over to ask him how he was getting on in the city. Sharon walked over to her son and bent her head seeking out his eyes.

"Rusty, you did good today with Gary"

"Thanks, mom." His eyes brightening up. Her being proud of him meant more than he would ever admit.

"Now, maybe you can spend some time with Gus?" her eyes full of knowing, and his full of embarrassment.

He shuffled his feet turning himself away from her. "Shar-Mom, I really can't talk to you about dating. I just.."

"I know, I get that, I'm not going to talk to you about my dating life either!" she smirked, gaining a small laugh and eye roll from her son. "I just want you to be aware, Gus is a good guy. I don't want you to push him away just because that's what you have seen in other relationships."

"Mom, I'm not, I just..." he shuffled his feet again.

"I know; I just want you to pay attention to his feelings. This is new for you. I know from my own experiences that sometimes your past experiences make you apt to emulate them despite your best intentions." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders pulling her to him and felt him relax slightly against her.

"Thanks, Mom." A smile growing on his face. "So maybe Gus and I will go and grab some burgers and talk and maybe go for a walk." Looking up and smirking at her "You'll have the condo to yourself."

"Rusty!" a blush creeping up her face.

"Look mom, I'm not gonna say you two don't still gross me out, but he's not Jack. Mom, he loves you, and I've never seen you smile like you have since you two started real dating. Maybe you need to…"

"Rusty, that's enough. I'm still the mom." But her eyes softened as she took a deep breath. This was the closest she was getting to her son's approval, but she still wasn't discussing her love life with him.

She squeezed him and turned them to rejoin Gus and Andy.

Andy linked his fingers back with into Sharon's as they watched their boys head down the city hall steps.

"Andy?" she said leaned into him "do you have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

He released her fingers and turned her into him, his arms low around her hips.

"I'm looking at them." His lopsided grin making her glad his arms were around her to hold her up should her weak knees give way.

"Well, I've been told my condo is going to be empty for a while, but…"

"My place will have less chance of interruption." He growled into her ear as he pulled her hips ever so slightly closer into him.

"Andy!" her eyes widened, but his breath, his voice, and his closeness to her were working to disarm her. The fact that they were still standing out in front of city hall being the only thing that was grounding her to her powers of will.

"We need to stop by my condo. I may need some, um, things." Trying to not look him in the eye. The mix of sheer embarrassment at feeling like a teenager with her boyfriend with being a full grown woman who was most definitely turned on was leaving her with a flush she knew was evident to him as she could feel her face burning.

"Sharon." Grabbing her hand with more urgency that he had ever done before "we need to go, my car."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews. I tried to work out this second chapter so hopefully it will give you what you wanted. All mistakes are mine, all characters are Duffs.

Andy pulled his car into his small garage, and after putting the car in park they both just sat looking ahead; her fingers still laced with his with their joined hands laying in his lap.

They had rushed to the car giggling like teenagers headed behind the bleachers,and after a tandem eye sweep around them in the parking garage had engaged in some more than luxurious kisses with her body pinned between him and the passenger door of his sedan. Sharon had made him wait in the car when they reached her condo and when she returned with her overnight bag in hand she had blushed at her own implications. He had never seen her look more beautiful, but his own nerves started settling in as they made the short drive over to his home.

"Sharon..."

"Andy," she managed to cough out around the death grip that her nerves seemed to have on her vocal cords.

He lowered his head and allowed his eyes to find her in his peripheral vision. God she was gorgeous. He did not want to screw this up.

"Sharon, I know we said we'd take this slow, and we have been, and we still can. We don't have to do anything beyond me cooking you dinner and a movie on the couch. I'm not going.."

"Andy, I love you!" She cut him off and then it all started pouring from her faster than she could sensor her words. "I wanted to tell you before your surgery, and then after the surgery, but you were fine, and I didn't, and the longer I waited, the sillier I felt, and the more unsu.."

Andy reached around her cupping her cheek and pulling her to him for a kiss that he deepened as far as their still fastened seat belts would allow. Her hands went to his hair, and tears started flowing where her onslaught of words had stopped. With one arm around her waist, and the other still caressing her cheek, he broke the kiss and rested his head against hers. As he thumbed away one of her tears he finally spoke "I love you too, you know."

At that she smiled and let out a soft light laugh. "Yeah, I do know."

"I had even told Provenza to make sure that you knew how I felt, if anything had happened to me when I was in the hospital. He made me write you a letter. Not sure what happened to that. He was so busy filling out DNR papers, he probably lost it."

Sharon couldn't stop the gentle rolls of laughter that seemed to wave through her imagining all of the eye rolls and "idiot" comments that had to have been in that conversation."

"Sharon, I do love you, and I've been an idiot not telling you."

Her laughter was beyond her ability to control and her shoulders shook with it. Andy, pulled back from her, with complete confusion and mild frustration written in the furrow of his eyebrows. "Sharon, what is so funny?"

"Idiot! Do you have any idea how much I love the way you say the word 'idiot?'"

Shaking his head, with a lopsided smiled he pulled her to him and let he ride out her fit of laughter into his shoulder. Laying a kiss in her auburn hair, "I'm just glad you love me."

"Oh I do Andy, I do love you." She returned her lips to his, chastely and lightly. As his head tilted to better accommodate her, they deepened the kiss.

"Sharon, honey," breaking for air, "can we move this to somewhere without seat belts?"

"Let me grab my bag." The blush returning to her cheeks.

He came around the car and took her bag from "I've got this."

It had only been a couple weeks since the last time they had been at Andy's home. And even less since they had spent and evening in her condo alone. This was different. There was something in the air. Desire, expectation, nerves and finally love that now that had been spoken it seemed ridiculous that they hadn't done it before. Sharon ran her fingers along the edge of his dining room table as Andy disappeared down the hall with her things. Her things in Andy's bedroom. Her red negligée that she had bought months ago, folded in her overnight bag, sitting in Andy's bedroom. The butterflies in her stomach were working overtime now. She was ready for this, she wanted this, she just had to conquer her fears. Rusty had been right earlier, Andy wasn't Jack, and she couldn't let her past interfere with everything this was ahead of her.

Andy emerged from the hallway to see her lost in thought. God, he wanted her, but he was determined to let her set the pace of this afternoon and evening. As long as she was by his side, he's let her set the pace as long as she wanted to. He'd never known a woman that he would wait for like he had Sharon. Never built a friendship from loathing exactly the way they had either, but he wouldn't trade it for all the skybox seats at Dodger field.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned into him as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Just thinking about something Rusty said earlier."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Noo, I'd like to do this." Her her hands ran up his back and into his hair pulling him down to her. He closed the small space of air between them and brushed his lips across hers. Sharon's mouth slowly opened to his and as their kiss deepened his hand came around to her front, unbuttoning her blazer and sliding it from her shoulders. Holding her to him with one arm he laid the jacket over the back of one of his dining room chair haphazardly, neither of them noticing when it slid off and fell to the floor. One of her hands was making it's way into his jacket, tugging the tail of his shirt from where it was tucked in; the other hand playing in his tie, weaving it between her fingers. His fingers tightened their hold on her hips causing her to roll them into him. He felt his pants grow tighter at the friction she was causing and halted their kiss long enough to breathe out "Bedroom?"

Her eyes widened and darkened as she shook her head in affirmation. He then took the hand that was still worrying at his tie, and lead her down the hallway. As they reached the entrance to his room he turned and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss as she started backing him in to the room. She stopped the kiss with a pat on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw her stunning smile as she whispered "I'll be right back." She picked up her bag from where he had placed it on the dresser and headed to his ensuite. Before closing the door she turned back to him. "You can, um, turn this down." Motioning to the bed with a giggle before shutting the door.

Andy Flynn stood stunned with his feel planted in place for a moment. Mesmerized by her, by what was happening, and by what he certainly hoped was about to happen. Then very quickly his brain turned back on, and he started shedding his clothing down to his shorts. He started pulling down his comforter suddenly hyper concerned about when the last time he had changed the sheets. It was right before this case. He knew that much. Geez, if he'd known where this day had been headed he would have at least thrown them in the wash. He was pulled out of his ridiculous internal monologue on the status of his linens when he heard the bathroom door open.

As soon as Sharon had entered the en suite her mind had started racing. She slid off her blouse and skirt, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't 20, she wasn't even 30...she wasn't a couple of other years ending in zero anymore either, but she kept herself in shape. That aside she still couldn't stop the nagging in her gut that kept throwing doubts into her head. She finished removing her bra, examining each of her breasts, absently pinching her own nipples and reveling in the moisture she could already feel gathering between her legs in anticipation. There was no doubt she wanted this, her body was aching for this. As her mind danced on the fine line between nerves and arousal, she pulled out the new night gown from the top of her bag and pulled it on, smoothing the material over her stomach. She folded her removed clothing and settled them into her bag when something caught her eye. His bottle of aftershave was sitting on the vanity beside of the sink with a smattering of other toiletries. Sharon picked the bottle of and after removing the lid, breathed in it's strong woodsy scent. When he had stayed with her after his accident and surgery she had loved having his aftershave sitting on her own vanity, missed having the scent of it permeate her bathroom. She hadn't realized how much she missed it until this moment holding the bottle in her hands. With that piece of knowledge tucked away she returned the small bottle to it's place, gave her hair one last tousle and after giving herself one more hopeful once over opened the door to rejoin Andy.

When he saw her, he was stunned. Red satin clinging to her every curve leaving him with his mouth hanging open. Feeling very exposed under his widened eyes, she reached her arms to cover her chest out of instinct and avoided meeting his intense gaze.

"Hi, Andy." her eyes glancing up.

"Sharon, I..." Words weren't in his current list of capabilities, so he crossed to her and tried to show her what he was thinking. Cupping her face and giving her the encouragement to meet his eyes, he kissed her. Slowly enveloping her mouth with his. Her arms that had been crossed in a feeble attempt at concealing herself moved to his waist. Fingers hooking into the waistband of his shorts. Pulling him closer. Andy was well aware of the evidence of his arousal as she pulled his body flush with hers. He broke their kiss to move his lips down her neck. The room was filling with her soft moans, as he moved his hands up her thighs gathering the lace hem between his fingers. As his hands reached her waist, his tongue dipped inside satin and lace that was straining to hold her breast. His eyes went to hers, asking the question. Sharon answered with a simple nod of her head and he very quickly raised and tossed the garment aside. His month went to her now bare breast, tasting, sucking and reveling in the beauty he had been waiting for so long to enjoy. After a shark intake of breath and a moan that didn't even sound like her own voice her hands went into his hair pulling him impossibly closer to her. His fingers were on her thighs and the assault of sensation was almost more than she could stand.

"Lieutenant, bed, now." She breathed out in the best captains voice she could muster when each work was punctuated by sharp breaths. He looked up and couldn't help but smirk at her. "Yes ma'am, Captain"

He rose up and stood behind her, kissing the side of her neck. "You lead the way."

She laid on her back with him at her side. His boxers were still on, and although she had felt him pressing into her, so hadn't quite found the courage to remove the last vestiges of his clothing. Although soaked through at this point, her panties were also still in place. Laying kisses in her hair and running his fingers lightly over her breast, he finally found words.

"Sharon, you're beautiful." His smile reached his eyes as he looked over her body "I love you and you are beautiful."

She reached up to find his lips with hers and began savoring them again as his fingers became more deliberate with her breast. Pinching nipples and swallowing each moan that came from her lips. She turned into him and let her hands wander back to the waist band of his shorts. He raised up to help her as she pulled them down over his hips and then kicked them off as he replaced his hands with his lips and tongue in the relishing of her breast. Her hand tentatively wrapped around his arousal, listening as he growled in response against her chest. As she began to stroke his length, his fingers danced over the muscles of her stomach and inched lower inside of the red lace panties that still covered her. Her his rolled in response to him and which in combination with the actions of her hands was almost to much for him. He took a deep breath and continued to inch down the now wet lace off of her legs.

She moaned his name as his fingers grazed her most sensitive flesh and reveled in the the attention that she had desired for so long. She was no longer able to focus on giving him pleasure as he was quickly taking her body to the edge.

He knew they were both close and he positioned himself over her. Her legs wrapped around around his hips of their own accord, trying to pull him to her. Their bodies aligned he brushed a piece of hair from her forehead and whispered one more "I love you" before covering his mouth with her and pushing his full length into her. They both moaned loudly at the sensation of finally being joined and neither moved as her body adjusted to accommodate him. He tried to concentrate on his breathing to help him pace himself, but when she rolled her hips against him he was carried away in the drive to lose himself in her. It was fast and erratic, and after waiting months to consummate the feelings that had built between them, neither of them lasted very long before coming apart in each other's arms.

He was laying on his back with her curled up into his side; one leg thrown over him possessively. Andy was brought out of his euphoric afterglow Sharon's shoulders shaking against him. Mortified at first that he had somehow hurt her in their frenzied lovemaking, he was somewhat relieved to see she was laughing.

"Sharon, are you laughing at me? In bed?" He was full of mock seriousness, hoping against hope that his praise wasn't in danger.

"No, I'm just laying here wondering why exactly I made us wait so long." Still laughing between each word.

"Well, captain, I'm sure you have a list of reasons" he lopsided grin fully in place.

"I did, I think you may have just made me forget all of them."

Andy answered her with a kiss. Slow and gentle growing in passion as his fingers found their way back between her legs and he slowly began to rub his thumb firmly against her. Her laughter turned to moans as he took her over the edge once again and held her quaking body in his arms.

They were both exhausted from the case and their afternoon activities and it was late in the evening before the awoke. Both very happy to be waking up next to the other.


End file.
